


It’s Easier to Say in the Dark

by kasugayamaisforlovers



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Soft time between lovers, adults have drinks but good choices are made, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasugayamaisforlovers/pseuds/kasugayamaisforlovers
Summary: A super soft Dickkory drabble.Set post-season 2 in the beautiful, ambiguous, potential-filled darkness that exists between seasons where we can brush together the crumbs of our ship to make a satisfying meal.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	It’s Easier to Say in the Dark

“I really do like your hair though,” he says running his fingertips lightly over a loose wave of Kory’s red hair. “I mean, not more than when it’s curly,” he clarifies, “it’s nice both ways. You’re just…”

“Dick…”

“You’re just really pretty,” he finishes red-cheeked. Kory can’t help the massive smile that washes over her lips. She looks into her tequila sunrise not knowing whether to laugh or to pack it in for the night. Dick’s soft eyes trace her face. He’s leaning dangerously close to her again. Kory can feel the piney scent of him swirling her feelings with the alcohol in her belly. This is the fifth time tonight Dick has complimented her hair. It makes her heart jump every time, but this idiot is off his ass on liquor.

Dick plays with the lock of Kory’s hair still in his hand, seemingly fascinated by every bow and curl. Kory snorts. He reaches for her drink.

“Dick,” she says again pulling the maraschino cherry from her glass and giving him a look. He gives a boyish smirk and curls both hands around the glass, purposely brushing her fingers. The swell of warm heat coming from his fingers is magnetic. Their fingers twine together.

Kory gets the bartender’s attention. “Can we get a round of water?” she asks.

“Sure thing,” says the man-bun’d bartender, glancing at the play of Dick’s fingers on Kory’s with a smirk.

“Let’s go home,” Kory says freeing a hand to rub it over Dick’s thigh.

Dick’s eyebrows bounce cartoonishly, “ohhh you takin’ me home?”

“You are so dumb,” Kory laughs.

“You are so,” Dick pauses, eyes dancing along Kory’s lips, “ _pretty_.”

“Yeah,” she says shrugging on her jacket, “you said.”

“ _You_ said,” he shoots back laughing like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard or said in his life. Kory laughs at Dick laughing. _God his smile is so cute._ She loves it when he smiles for real.

“Do you need help getting up, wonderboy?” she asks feeling the rush of alcohol spin her own head as she stands up. The bartender slides the waters in front of her along with the bill. Kory slides the bartender her card and pushes Dick’s water closer to him. He gulps it down without argument.

Dick has pulls on his brown leather jacket. His eyes are closed as he slowly stands up—Kory can feel a vicarious rush of vertigo. When Dick asked her to go for a drink, she wasn’t expecting him to go this hard. Dick braces himself against the bar counter. Every once in a while, he surprises her. She reaches into her jacket pocket to brush the stub of movie tickets and smiles to herself.

“I called us a car,” Kory says patting herself down for the essentials—phone, keys, wallet. Dick nods. The bartender silently refills his glass with water and Dick gulps that down too.

Kory leans against the brick façade of the bar as they wait for their ride. The neon red of the bar sign blends with the orangey streetlights basking the night in a friendly glow. Dick waits for the car looking out at the street. His hands are shoved in his pockets, he’s scuffing his boots on the pavement. He turns to look at Kory and when she looks back at him his smile is playful and embarrassed. He looks at the road. He looks back at Kory.

“What?” she asks grinning. He looks up at a streetlight and shrugs, barely restraining a smile. He shuffles over to lean against the wall shoulder to shoulder with her.

“Hey Kory,” he says looking at her with his smoldering brown eyes.

“Yeah?” she asks, breath tight in her chest.

“When do you think they take the pictures for Google Earth?”

“You are actin’ a fuckin’ fool right now,” Kory laughs. Dick leans in and kisses her, cradling her face. She kisses him back, leaning her forehead into his as the come apart.

“Do wanna go for a walk?” he asks quietly. Kory doesn’t want tonight to end yet either. She nods. Dick cautiously wraps his hand around hers. Their car pulls up.

“To China Town, please,” says Dick to the driver. He spends the rest of the car ride scooting progressively closer to Kory. He lets go of her hand just long enough for both of them to buckle their seatbelts.

“3 months was a long time,” he says looking out her window as a pretext for not looking directly at her.

“It was a long time,” she agrees looking at him. He turns to her slowly. She sucks in her bottom lip. They look at each other, waiting. The sound of traffic shushes to a hum as the car drives along. The silent, direct eye contact makes Kory giggle, which in turn causes Dick to laugh. He rests his heavy head in the crook of her neck. She drops her head on top of his and they watch the traffic go by until the driver pulls into an alley near the main street.

“Are you warm enough,” Dick asks as they weave through pedestrian traffic, following their noses to the best smelling street food.

“Seriously?” she asks.

“Oh. I blame the alcohol,” he says scrubbing his tired face.

“That’s a new look for you, Grayson,” she teases. He makes a questioning face. “Hungover,” she clarifies.

“I’m not hungover yet,” he says shaking the plastic water bottle in his hand for emphasis.

“Is this the you that’s always under the ‘Super Serious’ mask?”

He quirks an eyebrow, starting to say something. “I’m not always super serious,” he replies. Kory makes a face.

“What?” he asks indignantly. “I have fun sometimes.”

“Name the last time,” Kory prods. Dick grins mischievously, stepping closer to Kory and looking into her face with a smug expression.

“You are so dumb,” she giggles.

“I also went to one of Donna’s art shows a little while ago,” he says soberly. He stops to watch a lantern swing in the breeze. Kory squeezes his hand. She looks at him without asking anything. Her comfort is offered freely, he realizes. There are no strings, no burden, no guilt. “Her friends are weird,” he jokes, squeezing her hand back.

“I’m sure it was them,” Kory teases.

“It _was_ them,” he insists.

He stops them a little while later at a vendor that’s selling children’s toys. “What do you think?” he asks pointing at a plastic tiara with a gaudy heart-shaped rhinestone in the center.

“Suits you,” says throwing the joke back. They laugh and keep walking.

They walk for a long time, casually filling each other in on all the missed inside jokes in their 3-month separation. They talk about other things too; the anonymity of the night helps with that.


End file.
